heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Bowen
Sir Bowen is the human protagonist of Dragonheart and a minor character in Dragonheart II: A New Beginning. He was best friends with Draco, the last dragon (who he had been forced to kill at the dragon's behest. Appearances ''Dragonheart'' ''Dragonheart II: A New Beginning'' After ruling Britanna with Kara, Sir Bowen was eventually a widower. In the last year of his life, Bowen visited his old friend, Draco's cave, where he discovered a miracle: an egg was about to hatch. The egg was of Draco's child, Drake. As he died, Bowen gave the unhatched Egg to the local monestary that Bowen's friend, Brother Gilbert. They kept the egg hidden as Bowen lied dying. Relationships Draco Bowen first met Draco when he gave half of his heart to Einon, who had died from his wounds. The Knight of the Old Code told Draco that he would offer his sword whenever the dragon would ask for it, but the dragon only asked for Bowen to see that Einon held his vow. After Einon's sudden change of character, Bowen immediately blamed Draco for "corrupting" Einon and swore to hunt him down. However, the dragon was not to blame for Einon's corruption, as he truly was his father's son, but it took Bowen a long time to know that. Bowen swore that he was going to spend the rest of his life hunting Draco down. The two of them met again, having somewhat of a cat and mouse game with each other. Bowen was unaware that this was the same dragon who split his heart with Einon, but Draco remembered him from their last meeting. Eventually, the two began a deal, a partnership, by scamming villages. Near the very beginning of their partnership, Bowen continued calling Draco "Dragon" rather than his natural name (which would be hard for a human to pronounce) but eventually, Bowen decided to name him "Draco" for it to be easy to pronounce, and Draco proudly accepted his new name. Eventually, their partnership turned into a friendship and Draco and Bowen began to genuinely care for one another. Bowen even admitted to Draco that he was worried about him because the villagers were looking for Draco. The elder dragon saved Bowen from Einon at the last minute. When Draco revealed that he was the dragon who saved Einon, Bowen was both shocked and angered. However, he knew Draco was not to blame for Einon's behavior at the end. Bowen later found it hard to kill Draco, especially since he couldn't bring himself to killing the dragon that became his friend. However, Bowen did so at the end. At first, the Knight was saddening to doing Draco's last request, but Bowen smiled on as Draco finally made his way up into the sky, as Draco was finally admitted into the dragon heaven. Later, Bowen discovered his old friend had fathered a child, a dragon's egg about to hatch and entrusted Draco's unhatched child to Brother Gilbert's monastery. Kara When Kara was young, she remembered Bowen trying to free her father, and said he was the bravest knight she saw. When she mentioned this event to Bowen twelve years later, Bowen pretended that it wasn't him and said that soldier died a long time ago. Bowen first officially met Kara in the village he and Draco were scamming. Both of them immediately disliked each other, especially after Bowen ridiculed her. Kara stuffed a watermelon in his face in retaliation. Bowen later tried getting her to be a "sacrifice" for Draco, and told his friend to eat her, and even explicitly said to Kara that she should have been eaten. The two of them continued being at odds with each other, especially when Kara tried to tell him to stand up to Einon, but he refused. IN retaliation, she tried to ruin Bowen's scam with Draco, but that failed anyways. When they were training to fight, Bowen and Kara began developing feelings toward one another. At the end of the film, they are said to be leading the people into a time of peace and brotherhood, meaning that they probably married each other by the end. Gallery Bowen dragonheart.png Bowen dragonheart 2.png Bowen dragonheart 3.png Kara and bowen dragonheart.png Category:Dragonheart characters Category:Protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Knights Category:Nobility Category:Spouses Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans